


Out of Breath

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: Drunk Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://gigisplanet.tumblr.com/">gigisplanet</a> requested: “Kurt and Blaine having quiet sex in an unexpected location while Rachel is pottering around the apartment?”</p>
<p>Tipsy bathroom sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Breath

"Shh," Kurt hisses, then giggles, burying his face against the crook of Blaine's neck. They've been in the bathroom for a while now, brushing their teeth and washing their hands and trying desperately to shake off the buzz of the alcohol that's been making them trip all over each other since they walked home from the bar.

Blaine is in New York and Blaine is living with them and Blaine sleeps in his bed at night and his life is the best life ever. Blaine still loves him, and he still loves Blaine, and that is all he needs, okay? All. Life is awesome, and can only get awesomer. Awesomest?

Blaine laughs into his shirt and he guesses he's been saying all of this shit aloud because Blaine is really very amused, shaking with the effort of quieting down. As the drinks leave their system Kurt has gotten progressively more bendy and Blaine has gotten progressively more handsy.

Kurt can hear Rachel puttering around the kitchen humming scales and making something most likely horrifying out of bean curd and--

Blaine is wearing a pair of jeans that must have been made for him because they hug literally every curve, and his button up is as tight as sin, darkened at the collar by sweat, and his bow tie is undone and hanging around his neck and his hair is sweated up into messy waves and Kurt has to lick the bend of neck just there, he has to or he'll die and oh why, why does Rachel have no plans right now?

Blaine breathes out harsh and fast against his shirt, clutching it in fistfuls. "Kurt. Kurt, stop, Rachel--"

"She doesn't care," Kurt murmurs, walking Blaine back against the sink. It's not precisely fair; they do share this bathroom. But the funny part is that the bathroom has more privacy than their sleeping areas, and he doesn't intend to just tuck Blaine in under the covers and kiss him on the forehead goodnight tonight.

Fuck, he just wants to taste, why aren't they already on each other?

He pulls back, feeling the heat coming off of his face meet the heat coming off of Blaine's, and rubs their noses together. He blinks lazily, staring into Blaine's eyes. "Wanna touch you. Wanna touch you so bad." He kisses Blaine, breathing out across his mouth.

"Kurt," Blaine hisses, eyes darting frantically to the partition. They're not in view of the kitchen, but if Rachel went over to her room or the common area--

Kurt tugs Blaine's shirt free of his pants, then begins unbuckling his belt. His kisses a wet path from Blaine's mouth to his ear, popping the button on his pants. "Make you feel so good, I promise," he whispers, kissing down Blaine's neck. He stops at the collar of Blaine's shirt, panting. He pushes at the shirt, nudges the top two buttons open and sucks a hickey fast and hard against Blaine's collarbone.

"God," Blaine whines, letting himself be pushed back into the sink. 

He's flushed and embarrassed and nervous, his wide hazel eyes scanning the room, and Kurt, and the divide. Kurt can feel the suppressed wanting in his muscles, the way that his small hands keep closing around fistfuls of the back of Kurt's shirt, the way that he breathes whiny and off-rhythm, the way that his tiny fucking waist squirms under Kurt's hands. He's sweating everywhere.

God, Blaine is so small. It drives Kurt crazy, how Blaine is shorter and tinier and more compact that he is, the way that Kurt can just wrap two arms around him and pick him up and push him against things and bend him back.

Fuck, he's so hard already.

"Tell me what you want," Kurt asks, still a little drunk, and so eager to do anything that Blaine wants. He slides his hand palm-inward down the front of Blaine's jeans, pushing the zipper open as he does so. Blaine's erection rises eagerly into his hand. "Oh, honey, yes."

Blaine moans. "Get me off. Please? Just get me off, fast. Just wanna come, baby, please--"

Rachel does another pass around the apartment, and a Streisand tune begins to play loudly in the background.

"Okay," Kurt exhales, pulling Blaine out of his underwear. "Shh, okay." It's nothing to wrap his hand around Blaine and stroke him, nothing to fold his fist around the damp head of his cock and squeeze.

"Yes," he whines, biting down on a patch of Kurt's shoulder. "Harder, Kurt."

Fuck, the way he says that--

Kurt shoves him up and back so that he sits on the rim of the sink, spreading his thighs and stepping in between them. Blaine whimpers and wraps his arms around Kurt's neck, locking them at the elbow behind his head. They kiss, wet and hard, for several moments, and then Kurt's hand begins to pump again.

He thanks whoever is listening that Blaine has no problems with arousal and alcohol consumption.

His excitement rises alongside Blaine's--it's so sweet to make Blaine feel good, to make Blaine tell him exactly what he wants. He whimpers, thrusting his erection against Blaine's thigh. It feels good, even through their pants, to just rub against something.

"Yeah," Blaine breathes, and fuck he's watching, his eyes trained between their bodies, watching himself fuck Kurt's fist. "Yeah, grind. Grind on me. Want you to come, too." He shifts his left leg and Kurt gasps when his trapped dick finds the hard, unforgiving surface of Blaine's kneecap.

"Oh my god, Blaine," he gasps, thrusting.

"Make me come," Blaine whimpers. Kurt's hand flies. "Make me come and I'll let you rub against me until you do, too, want to make you come in your pants."

"Blaine," Kurt gasps, Blaine's fingers twisting his hair into knots, making it almost hurt.

Blaine comes suddenly, jerky spurts falling all over his clothing and then sluggish ones sliding down and over Kurt's knuckles. "Yes--Kurt--shit--" He reaches around, grabbing Kurt's ass and pulling him in harder. Kurt is already all but fucking himself on Blaine's knee and the added pressure is all he needs.

Blaine bites his earlobe and hisses, "Come for me, come on."

"Shit," Kurt pants, rocking harder. It's frustrating, the damned jeans are too thick, so he reaches down and jerks his fly open, then drags Blaine's thigh between his legs and slams against it. His underwear isn't an issue, and it only takes another minute or so for him to get there.

Blaine bites down on his neck and he can feel the teeth marks form, and that's it, that's all, he shudders and spills in his briefs, the thick strands of come painting the front of them and making everything stick literally everywhere.

"Oh my god," he exhales, shaking. Blaine's arms are still locked around his neck.

"Kurt, Jesus," Blaine replies, holding him.

"Boys, I have to pee!" Rachel shouts. "Are you done, my goodness."

Kurt laughs and burrows deeper into Blaine's arms. "Yes, Rachel!"


End file.
